1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to direct current motors and more particularly to multi-armature motors having dual coils between parallel pole pieces establishing magnetic circuits for exciting two or more armatures.
Conventional direct current motors usually comprise a housing journalling an armature with sectional field coils or stator windings contained by the housing which substantially surround the armature to provide a magnetic circuit for exciting the armature.
In this type of design only one armature is operated by each group of stators or field windings resulting in inefficient utilization of the various circuits established and thus limiting the potential of the magnetic circuit easily established by direct current through coils interposed between magnetizable pole pieces.
The number of rotors which may be interposed between and operated by the magnetic flux of two pole pieces established by one or more coils from a single direct current source is almost unlimited as disclosed by this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patents are believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,355 issued to me on Mar. 21, 1972 for Multi-armature Motors and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,099 and 4,316,109 issued to me on Feb. 16, 1982 for Permanent Magnet Stator For D.C. Motors and Stator For Multi-Rotor D.C. Magnetic Motors, respectively.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,355 discloses the basic features of the motors of this invention, but fails to disclose all the advantages of magnetic flux in selectively obtaining desired torque and speed of the respective armature with relation an efficient use of input amperage as disclosed by this invention.
The other two of my above named patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,099 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,109) disclose one of the essential features of this invention, namely, the dimension of the respective pole piece arc in relation to the winding span of the respective armature and each disclose concentric armature rotating motors for a specific purpose.